Greenhorn version 2
by nayomi-kun
Summary: My second version of Greenhorn. No longer in script form. R & R!


Title: Green Horn?

Humor/Romance/Drama

Note: This is my first ever fic!!! Oh my Gawd!!! ^-^;;;;

Time: Nighttime, before Neclord is defeated-Sierra's Room

She lay there, thinking... She couldn't sleep. Even though she had slept so many times before, she couldn't now. Why, why, why? "Why can't I sleep?" she thought.

Her village came to her mind... "How could I have left my village?" Tears welled up in her eyes, and one fell down her cheek. Then it bubbled up to the top of her thoughts...

**"It's because of that stupid greenhorn Neclord!!"**

Soon enough, some one came running in. The footsteps came closer and closer, and stopped as a rapping on the door replaced it. 

"Come in." Sierra said, hurriedly wiping her eyes. The door opened, and Klaus appeared. "What happened?! Are you well?" Klaus huffed. He was in a sweat, having run all the way to her room to see if she was ok. Not to mention all of the stairs…

"No, I'm alright... but thanks for running all the way here for me." She replied, smiling. Klaus went a noticeable shade of red. 

A short silence followed.

"What was the noise I heard? Is there anything I can do?" Klaus queried, wishing to help.

She remembered. She began to remember how their village was before. Before everything went wrong. They lived eternal life, due to the tremendous power of the enchanted rune that Neclord stole. After that, everything went wrong. The images now formed in her mind, how some of the villagers, mostly the young and the elderly, chose to die quietly, and how some chose to hunt the living... like HIM...

One fell, and another followed. She hid her face in embarrassment of losing face in front of Klaus. Klaus looked startled. He'd never seen Sierra cry. He stood there, disbelieving, while she hid her face and cried. She thought, "I've left my village, and because of my carelessness, Neclord was able to steal our rune... How could I have ever thought that I could be the best? How can I ever be called the village elder if my people died because of my mistakes?"

"Everyone thinks I'm a smart mouth because of how I act, but they don't know that it's all a show... just so that I won't accidentally lose face in front of them..."

But just then, the deafening silence was broken.

"I know how you feel..."

"? What....?"

Some how, in some unexplainable way, he knew. He knew. He read her like a book, and knew exactly what she was thinking, because...

"I know how you feel..." He continued. "Ever since my father died, I've been wondering if I'll live up to his expectations. If I'll be able to really become another Shu..."

Sierra listened, for she thought no one would understand

"But, I try my best so then my father's life will not be wasted. I try my best to earn the respect of everyone. Lord Daryl (Hero), Apple, you..."

Both of them turned red.

"You should try your best too," He continued. "The lives that are lost should not be lost for no good reason. We must keep going so then we can protect the lives of those dear to us. We must find the true meaning of our lives. Like my father would always say, "To truly live life, you must first die in your mind, then embrace life."

Another short silence crept upon them.

"Thank you... Klaus." Sierra breathed. "?" Klaus formed a startled look on his face, for his 'speech' had actually taken affect on Sierra. (Wouldn't you if she listened to you?)

Regaining his composure, "We can't let them down." He said.

"I guess they wouldn't want me to be all gloomy instead of dead serious..." she mumbled.

"Sierra...?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry..." She turned back into her old self. "I just want to kick Neclord's rotten butt. That greenhorn..." 

Klaus laughed silently but soon went red. "Um, Sierra?"

"Yes, Klaus?"

"Would you, well, um, is it, no , um... " Klaus said, trying to put his proposition into the right words.

"?" Sierra indicated, but knew what was going on, and put on an innocent face.

"Would you like to meet me for lunch tomorrow?" Klaus blurted out. Fearing serious injury, he paused for a moment. When nothing came hurling at his face, he continued. "S-so maybe I could make you feel better or so... but that's only if you would like to! You probably have plans or so but-"

"Alright." Sierra accepted. "At Hai Yo's Restaurant?"

"R, really?" He asked, disbelieving. "Yes, at Hai Yo's restaurant." By this point he was red. And I mean Red.

"Sure, I bet it will be fun." Sierra smiled.

Klaus looked at the clock, realizing how long he'd been there. "Look at the time! I'm sorry for keeping you up!" (Is there a clock in Sierra's room? Do they even keep time there? Just wondering. =P)

"Yes, I think we should sleep now."

"Well, good night."

"Thank you Klaus."

"Y-your welcome."

Sierra spoke in a mystical like voice. (You know what that means! The talking parts with the Chinchirorin music.)

"I'm sure I'm going to sleep well tonight because of our talk..."

Klaus turned a deep scarlet. "Good night Sierra!" Klaus said, as he closed the door very quickly due to embarrassment. 

"He's so cute." Sierra concluded. "I love messing around with him." She smiled.

She closed her eyes and let the proposal of Klaus to lunch the next day bring her to sleep.

****

*The End*

Well, I received a review to not write in script form, so I edited this into non-script form! ^_~ Hope you like it! Oh, I also received a review stating that the death of Kiba does not occur before Neclord is disposed of. I'm not sure, I haven't played Suikoden II for a year. ^_^;;; If you find out, tell me please!

Nayomi-chan

"To truly live life, you must first die in your mind, then embrace life."


End file.
